


Whipping Boy

by wallpatterns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Light Angst, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpatterns/pseuds/wallpatterns
Summary: What if the light side wasn't so light? And what if our hero was little more than a whipping boy? Dark oneshot.
Kudos: 20





	Whipping Boy

**Author's Note:**

> What if the light side wasn't so light? And what if our hero was little more than a whipping boy? Dark oneshot.

I scream when he takes the muzzle off.

My throat burns and I pant, gasping and left sore from days of my voice not being used. It's a game he plays. He doesn't want me to talk, not when I control the words. Not when people can hear what I have to say.

"My, my, my," he murmers, his voice a mockery of a grandfather. "Ready to play the hero now, Harry?" 

_Ready to die for me, Harry? Ready to die for the greater good?_

He raises his hand and for a moment I think he's going to caress my cheek, to apologize, to tell me this was all a nightmare, but instead he bares his teeth- the only sound a loud smack as he backhands me. I can't help it. I whimper.

"James and Lily would beg me to be done with you, my boy. You disappoint us all."

I cough up blood. "Do...do they know?"

He laughs. "Know what? That you're alive? Or that you're weak?"

"That they're following a monster."

His face freezes, his lips slowly parting to reveal yellowing teeth. Shit. This was a mistake. Talking, even when being talked to, was always a mistake. 

"Muzzle the bitch," another voice barks and Dumbledore flicks his wrist, silencing him.

 _You're his bitch too_ , I want to scream. _You all are._ But before I can his wand is on me and I am a coward once again. 

I'm not wearing chains.

_"Crucio."_

But they tighten all the same.


End file.
